


if this is gonna run round in my head, i might as well be dreaming [Podfic]

by Baelkaz, LadyOfPurple



Series: Out Here In The Dark [Podfic] [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Flangst?, Flirting, Fluff, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, and what comes out is a three thousand plus word character study, gazing wistfully off into the distance, sometimes you sit down to write a simple conversation, this fic has it all, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelkaz/pseuds/Baelkaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfPurple/pseuds/LadyOfPurple
Summary: A podfic of "if this is gonna run round in my head, i might as well be dreaming" by elsinorerose."Love, even when it is very young, attaches you with an invisible string. You must be careful where you let it pull you, my little sapphire.”Jester conducts an experiment.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Out Here In The Dark [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539979
Kudos: 9





	if this is gonna run round in my head, i might as well be dreaming [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsinorerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsinorerose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if this is gonna run round in my head, i might as well be dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950904) by [elsinorerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsinorerose/pseuds/elsinorerose). 

Length: 20:41

Text: [if this is gonna run round in my head, i might as well be dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950904)

Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1O0AYVgd2UmSfAzYZaxvDJxqydEmvbN8_/view?usp=sharing)

Feedback and constructive criticism appreciated! Enjoy! 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Christine!


End file.
